The present invention relates to puzzles.
A wide variety of puzzles and puzzle devices are available, including both mechanical and electronic puzzles. In such puzzles, the user manipulates the puzzle to achieve a desired result or to solve a problem. The well-known Rubik's Cube is an example of such a puzzle, wherein the user is required to rotate portions of a cube that are each made up of smaller cubes having differently colored sides. The objective of Rubik's Cube is to manipulate the cube in a matter that results in a desired design of colors, the simplest being a single color on each side of the cube. The present invention is a unique and innovative puzzle from this field of the art.